The Aftermath
by peace.love.jonas22
Summary: Sequel to One Last Chance. Nick and Miley have met, and they decide to take their relationship to the next level. On hiatus. Might come back to it, depending on if I really have nothing better to write. Don't count on it, though.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry, Guys, this story got reported, so I'm changing all of the 'Cyrus's' to 'Stewarts' and the 'Jonas's' to 'Gray's', and so forth.**

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend, Nick." I assured him. "Did you really have to ask?"

His face was relieved, and happy, his eyes lit up with his smile.

"Really? No joke?"

"Of course not. You know how I feel about you, Nick. I wasn't lying. Not at all."

His smile stretched wider, and he bent down to kiss me again.

I reluctantly pulled away, glancing at my watch.

It read 10:30.

"Nick, I'm sorry, this has been a wonderful night, but if I don't get home soon, **Alex'**ll (**Same person as 'Selena')** kill me." I told him, the slightest hint of sadness in my voice.

"Who is she, your mother? Come on, let's go."

We walked, hand-in-hand, out of the building.

We got to his car, and I hopped into the passenger's seat again.

He sat down in front of the steering wheel, slamming his door shut.

He twisted the key, igniting the car.

Soon he was in front of the building we lived in, opening my side of the door for me.

"Goodnight," he whispered almost silently. "I love you,"

"Love ya too, Nick."

And I stretched up to kiss him goodnight.

He bent down, closing the gap in between our faces.

Suddenly, Alex was out on the balcony, staring down at us, and clearing her throat ever-so-subtly.

I blushed, and said goodnight one last time before I disappeared into the doorframe.

I heard his engine roar, and he drove away into the pitch black night.

I faked a yawn to get rid of Alex and her pestering questions, but in truth, I was never so awake.

I unwillingly jumped in bed, not yet ready to say goodbye to this perfect day.

But, somewhere along the way, my eyelids became heavy, and I drifted into sleep.

As I expected, Alex was up way before I was, waiting to pounce on me.

She'd made me breakfast, trying to get more out of me.

"I'm telling you, that's all that happened!"

Her face fell, disappointed.

"Sure, thats why I saw you two kissing from the balcony."

"Okay, so maybe there's a little bit I didn't tell you. Did I leave out the fact that he asked me to be his girlfriend?" I asked innocently.

She looked angry now, pissed that I kept such a big detail from her.

"No, actually, you forgot that part." She said through clenched teeth.

I had to work hard to keep myself from laughing.

**o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

We were dating for a while- it had been two years since we'd met.

Alex had found love in Joe, although anyone could have seen that one coming, the way she was flirting with him.

She always tried to deny the fact, but she was the worst liar on the face of the planet, and eventually began to stop playing it down.

They had been dating for two months now, and were happy.

Nick and I were spending every waking minute together, joking around, having fun.

Then he did something that I never would have expected.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nick POV

We had been dating for exactly two years, so I took her out to dinner to celebrate.

We went to the best Italian restaurant in town.

I was sweating bullets, nervous as hell.

I constantly stuck my hand in my pocket, making sure the little box was still there.

We had just ordered dinner, and I could barely get my order straight, I was so tongue-tied.

Then I couldn't take it anymore.

I took her hands in mine, and began to talk, taking in her surprised expression.

"Miley **Stewart**, we've been best friends since forever, and now, my wish has come true, and we're finally more than that."

I took the little dark blue box out of my pocket, nearly dropping it on the floor.

I opened the box slowly, slowly getting down on one knee.

She gasped, making me even more nervous.

"Miley Ray Stewart, will you be mine.. forever?"

I shut up, anticipating her reaction.

She looked shocked for a while, that was only normal, and then, after what seemed like torturous decades, she smiled.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Miley POV

I was still shocked, but I smiled, about to say 'Yes,'.

His eyes were easy to read, he was nervous, getting even more nervous by the minute.

I tried to open my mouth to talk, but I couldn't.

So I just nodded. A simple, small nod.

But it was enough of a response to change both of our lives.

He instantly relaxed, and half the restaurant exploded into applause.

I blushed at the audience.

His hands cradled my face as he leaned in and brought his lips to mine.

Then he slipped the ring on my finger, and I paused to admire it.

It was beautiful.

The band was silver, sparkling with a large sapphire, surrounded by half a dozen smaller diamonds.

"Do you like it?" He was nervous again.

"'Like' is an understatement."

He smiled again.

Then, killing the moment, the waitress arrived with our orders.

She set the tray down on the table, oblivious.

She smiled politely before she walked away, then turned without saying a word.

We both sat down again, and dug into our food like the biggest minute of each of our lives didn't just happen.

**So, I hoped you liked it! Maybe you've already realized this, but I've never been engaged. So, sorry if I screwed that part up.**

**Oh, and the title! I NEED HELP, PEOPLE!!! Any suggestions will be appreciated. **

**Thanks!!**


	2. Big Day

After dinner, he drove me home, and grabbed both of my hands, and he kissed me right in front of my door.

I kissed him back, and was sad to see him leave after such a day.

I opened my door, and screamed.

Alex came rushing over.

"What's wrong-" She stopped when she noticed the ring on my finger.

"Nuh-uh." She said, surprised.

Then she screamed with me.

I was afraid one of the neighbors would call and complain about the noise.

I was up half the night, texting Nick.

We talked about wedding details, although it was pretty boring. Who cared what kind of flowers there were? We were debating whether or not just to get it done in Vegas.

We decided to do it here, in his church.

Three months.

Thats all we had left.

Two weeks before the wedding, I moved into Nick's place.

Alex was sad to say goodbye, but it was only a fifteen minute car ride away.

By the time I was all settled in, it was the night before the wedding.

My family had flown in, and were staying at a hotel, Nick's as well.

I fell asleep in Nick's arms that night.

We were watching a movie, and I guess I fell asleep somewhere in the middle, he soon after.

His arms were snaked around my waist, holding me against him.

He was already up, his brown eyes staring into my blue ones.

"You ready? Wedding starts in six hours." He asked gently.

"I've been ready."

He smiled, and I just about died.

I couldn't believe that in six short hours, he would be mine.

* * *

I sighed as a billion different hands worked over me.

Selena was doing my makeup, my mom fixing my hair.

A long white dress flowed over my body. **(Just picture her wedding dress as something like this: .com/bridal_gowns_?stid=2677&prodgroup=10)**

Finally, it was time to walk down the aisle.

My dad walked beside me, and I stepped down the pathway in tune to the music.

Once we reached the altar, Nick smiled his perfect smile at me. My heart melted.

Just a couple 'I Do's' later, and I was officially Miley Ray **Gray**.

The guests filed into the reception, and Nick took me in his arms and spun me around.

We waltzed all around the floor, while the music filled the room.

A few hours later, everyone left after wishing us all good luck, except our closest friends and family.

My mom's cheeks were tearstained, and my dad looked as if he'd been crying, also.

I hugged them both in turn.

My mom started crying all over again. I tried to calm her out of her hysterics. My dad looked like he was blinking back tears. "Where did the years go?" My mom wondered through her tears.

Alex was next. "Miles, I'll miss you!" She wept.

"Chill, Lex. I'll be fifteen minutes away. Just call anytime."

She nodded.

"Come on," Nick urged.

"Where are we going?"

"Just come on!"

He lifted me into his car, and got in himself.

He ignited the car, and began driving.

"Well, let me change first," I insisted, and he pulled into his building and let me out.

He followed after.

I carefully slipped the white dress over my head, replacing it with a pair of brown Juicy sweats.

Nick had changed out of his suit into worn out jeans and an American Eagle t-shirt.

We got back into his car, and this time he drove more than ten miles.

He turned into the airport parking lot, and circled around to find an open spot.

When he finally did, he pulled into it, and as if they'd appeared there by magic, yanked two fully packed suitcases from the trunk.

"Where the hell are we going?" I asked.

He didn't answer.

I groaned.

So, I wasn't the most patient person in the world.

* * *

We stopped in a tiny little airport- _In the Bahamas. _

It felt two hundred degrees, and everywhere you looked, there was white, sandy beach, and crystal clear blue water surrounding it.

We checked into a hotel, but spent the majority of the day on the beach.

I felt two strong hands lift me up off the lounge chair I was sitting in.

Nick had scooped me up, and was heading for the water.

I squirmed, but his hold stayed firm.

He waded out into the ocean until he was waist-deep, then chucked me way out.

I landed in the water, making a huge splash.

I stood up, struggling against the current, and I could see Nick laughing forty feet away.

I ducked under the water, and swam towards Nick.

I could still hear him chortling, even from under the water.

I snuck up behind him, grabbing his leg, and yanking it from under him.

He flew face-first into the water.

He popped up, laughing.

"Not bad." He said, wrapping his arms around my waist, and kissing the top of my head.

It was paradise.

The hotel was right on the beach, and the majority of our time was spent in the water.

It didn't feel much like a honeymoon, though.

It felt more like a vacation, nothing too romantic.

And I preferred it that way.

Romantic or not, Nick was mine, and that was all that mattered.

Unfortunately, we couldn't stay here for long.

We were leaving in two days, so we tried to make the best out of what we had left.

He took me out to dinner that night, and had me dress up for the occasion.

He, too, was out of character, wearing a green Abercrombie shirt, but a black blazer over it.

I was wearing the same royal blue dress I'd worn after graduation.

He kissed my hair, mumbling something about me looking beautiful.

I scoffed.

It was nice not to have to put on at least a light jacket on just to go outside, even in mid-springtime.

He grabbed my hand, kissing it swiftly, then held it my his side.

My phone rang then, blasting the song 'Love Story', and making everything seem kind of awkward.

He dropped my hand, making it possible for me to fish my phone out of my pocket.

The voice on the other end was panicked, frustrated.

"Miley? Miley, you need to come home! Somethings happened to your dad."

**Excuse me if I jacked the wedding part up, again, I've never been married! So, I hope you like this part! Um... I guess Review? **

**x0x0**


	3. Home Again

**So Sorry that I took so long to upload! I had a serious case of Writer's Block.**

I couldn't understand much of what she was saying, it was all a jumbled, frantic mess.

Two words, however stood out.

'Heart' was one.

The other was 'Attack'.

Suddenly, everything came into play.

"Mom? Mom? Are you okay?"

She started crying.

"Miles, you need to come home. I'm so sorry to have to do this, but we need you, honey."

I sighed.

"Is dad alright? Where is he?"

"We... H-Had... to take.... h-him t-to.... the.. h-hosp-pital." She was still crying.

"Alright, Mom. We'll be there."

I flipped my phone shut, only to find a very confused Nick.

"Miles, what's going on?" He demanded.

"My dad's in the hospital. I'm sorry, Nick, we need to get home as soon as possible."

A tear slipped from my eyes.

"No problem, Miles. We'll be home tomorrow."

"You do know that home is in L.A., right?"

He grinned.

"No, I didn't know that. But, I've been looking for an excuse to go home for a long time."

I smiled back.

That right there was why I loved Nick so much. He didn't complain. He would even cut our honeymoon short because something was wrong in my family.

We had a great time at dinner, despite the obvious reason why we shouldn't have.

When we got home, we searched for our suitcases, and threw all of our stuff in them.

Nick called the airport, and booked to seats for the next flight to Los Angeles.

I fell asleep that night, but it was tough, even with Nick's arms around me.

My mind kept drifting off to my dad, but I kept reminding myself that I was on my honeymoon, I was supposed to be happy.

But, _how _could I be happy, with my dad in the hospital?

I was arguing with myself all night, so, the next morning I was sleep deprived.

It was noticeable, too.

Nick looked at me, concerned.

"You okay? You look like you haven't slept in ages."

"Oh, just worried about my dad, I guess."

He let it go, pulling me out of the hotel, and pausing at the front desk to check us out.

We each wheeled a bag behind us, and hailed a taxi.

The yellow car pulled up to the curb, and drove us to the airport.

We said thank you to the cab driver, slipping a twenty dollar bill through the window.

We rushed through the building, almost slipping on the linoleum floors, not seeing the 'Caution: Wet Floor' sign that apparently existed.

We got to the right terminal just in time to hear the loudspeaker announce that the flight was boarding.

We stepped onto the plane, and relaxed in our seats, still panting from the run.

My eyes shut immediately as I collapsed into the comfy leather.

I could faintly hear Nick chuckling at me, and then everything went black.

The only thing I could see was my dad in the hospital, attached to a billion machines.

I could see his heartbeat slowing, and with a final thump, it stopped.

Then I felt something.

Nick's arms were gently shaking me away from the nightmare.

I opened my eyes, and with a sigh of relief, I realized that I was still on the plane, with worried passengers staring at me.

I hadn't realized I'd been crying until Nick wiped away a tear that had just exited my eyes.

"Miles, you okay?"

I nodded weakly.

Everything was fine now, but that dream, it just seemed way too real.

The plane landed shortly after my meltdown, I had been out a pretty long time.

We waited impatiently for the passengers before us to exit the plane, but it seemed as if everything and everyone was moving in slow motion.

Nick and I finally got out of the plane, and whooshed through the mobs of people, trying to get out as quickly as possible.

Once the sunlight hit my face, I knew we were back in L.A.

But, I couldn't even pause to admire the significant beauty of my hometown, I only had one mission.

I flew through the doors that lead into the hospital, where everything was coated in white.

I ran to the front desk, and gave a name.

The lady standing there looked at me funny.

I glared at her.

"Stewart, Billy?"

She nodded, looking flustered, and pointed me down a long hallway.

"Room 207."

I nodded, and rushed down the hall she told me, briefly glancing at the metal numbers on the doors.

_206, 207! Ah-ha! _

I saw my mom and my brother sitting on a bench across the hallway from the room.

My mom got up, and engulfed me into a hug.

"Thanks for coming, sweetie. But, the doctors don't think he has much longer."

My face drained pale.

And then I cracked.

I sat down on the cold floor, and broke down crying.

My mom looked as if she was about to cry too, and then I felt bad.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I shouldn't cry. He wouldn't want me crying."

My mom managed a weak half-smile.

"Honey, it's OK to cry. I've been doing it so much lately, I think I'm all dried out of tears."

It was evident, too. A few dried tears were scattered across her cheeks, her eyes were puffy and red.

She looked like she hadn't slept in days.

"Mom, I'll watch Jake. You go take a nap."

"You sure, sweetie?"

I nodded, smiling.

"You need it, Mom. We'll be fine."

She hugged me one last time, and disappeared through the set of double doors, leading out of the hospital.

"Hey, Jake." I greeted him, sitting down on the bench, Nick right beside me.

His face lit up at the sight of me.

"Miley!" He didn't look so good, either.

"Go to sleep, squirt."

He smiled once, and in the next second he was out cold.

I rested my head on Nick's shoulder, tears seeping from my eyes.

He put his arm around me, and let me cry on his shoulder.

A few minutes later, I escaped from my life for a while, and pictured Nick and I back in the Bahamas in my sleep.

Jacob woke up before I did, so he shook me awake an hour later.

My mom still wasn't back, which was a good thing, she needed her rest.

A smile was plastered across my little brother's face.

"Guess what, Miles? I just talked to the doctor!"

I waited for him to tell me why this was such exciting news.

"He said that Dad is alright! They think he'll wake up today, tomorrow at the latest!"

_There. _Now I saw why he was so ecstatic.

I smiled, too, now, and lifted him off of the bench and twirled him around a few times.

I was really close with my dad, and to lose him would have been as painful as losing Nick.

_ "Marry Me Juliet, You'll Never Have to be Alone, I Love You-"_ My phone blared before I flipped the top open and brought the phone to my ear.

"Mom? Mom? Wait- who is this?"

I paused, listening to the voice on the other end in horror.

"She's _what_?"

**Didja like it? Hate it? TELL ME! I have nothing else to say, except that MY STORY TITLE SUCKS!! Any suggestions, people?**


	4. Joe and Big News

**Sorry it took so long. I couldn't think straight for a while!**

I stopped to listen again.

"She's _where_?"

My face set into a scowl.

"You _damn little idiot_! I'm coming to get her!"

"Your going _where_?" Nick asked, startled.

"Well, the freak said that he took my mom to the abandoned fireworks warehouse, you know, the one that used to be by the freeway? So, I'm going to get her."

"Not alone, you aren't. I'm coming with you."

I shook my head.

"No- you can't. We can't leave him here alone."

I turned to my little brother, who was completely unaware, playing on his Nintendo DS.

"Oh. Well, couldn't you drop him off somewhere?"

"My grandma would probably take him. But, my dad. We can't leave him here alone."

Nick thought for a moment.

"Tell your grandma to come here and watch him."

I nodded, fishing out my phone, and dialing my favorite grandma's phone number.

She answered on the second ring.

I told her everything, and she was just as shocked as I'd been.

She said that she was on her way over, and twenty minutes later, she walked through the hospital doors, and rushed my way when she saw me.

I hugged her quickly, and she walked over to Jacob.

Nick and I ran out of the building, stopping to run home to grab keys to one of our cars.

He was sitting in the driver's seat, so I chucked the keys at him.

He caught them in a swift motion, and stuck them in the ignition.

He stepped on the gas pedal hard, and expertly wove out of our driveway.

He took an exit off the highway, and pulled into the parking lot of the warehouse, fishtailing around unexpectedly.

He, in a hurry, parked the car across two parking spaces.

We jumped out, and ran to the door.

_Locked. Of course._

But, the warehouse was really old, so after a few jiggles of the handle, the door popped open.

I walked in first, carefully, avoiding any loud noises.

I heard Nick behind me, and footsteps that were not mine.

Or Nick's.

I turned around, half scared to do so.

A familiar face stared back, smirking.

I heard my mom scream my name, and my fists clenched together.

I scowled.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I think that I'm Jake Ryan." He said, that same stupid smirk still on his lips.

I just got angrier.

My fist itched to punch him right across the jaw.

"You hear your mom? That bitch'll be gone by the end of the day." He laughed once. A cold, heartless laugh.

That did it.

I brought my fist up, and before he could do anything about it, his nose was under my fist.

It made a satisfying crunching sound, and I smiled at him.

"You bitch! Get back here!" He yelled as Nick and I took off to get my mom.

He was lying on the floor, clutching his nose, swearing.

My mom was in tears. She was tied to a wooden chair with thick rope. I fiddled with the rope, and when I finally got the knot undone, and the rope over her head, I could see bright red marks on her skin where the rope had cut into her.

I grabbed her hand, and Nick's, and we ran out of the building.

Nick unlocked the car while he was running.

I grabbed the handle to the back seat, pulling hard on it, and throwing my mom in.

Nick and I sat in the front row while my mom recapped on what the hell just happened.

Nick drove crazily back to the hospital, where my mom's mom and Jacob were waiting.

She looked shocked to see her mom, and while they embraced, Jacob came up to me.

"Is it true? Mom got kidnapped?" He asked with wide eyes.

"Yup." I replied angrily.

"What's wrong, Miles?"

"That idiot was a stupid son of a-"

"Language!" My mom warned me. "Although I agree." She added, and we laughed.

Then we heard something coming from our dad's room. A commotion. A bunch of doctors were there, and one of them rushed out of the room, and stopped in front of my mom.

"Ma'am. Great news! Your husband seems to have recovered miraculously. He's woken up, but he's sleeping at the moment. Once he wakes up, you guys are free to visit him." The doctor gushed.

My mom's eyes filled with a new set of tears- happy ones this time.

She hugged the doctor, and told him thank you.

I smiled politely at him, while Jacob was still in his own little world of idiots, completely oblivious, staring into space blankly.

My dad woke up three and a half hours later, much to all of our excitement.

He was weak, and at first couldn't remember who we were.

But then he came to, but still couldn't remember what had happened to him.

My mom was taking him home in a few days, but she told Nick and me to go back home.

We caught the first flight heading back to New York City, and hopped on it.

We arrived in the city around five hours later, and immediately welcomed in the noisy, overcrowded population.

It felt so familiar- I was almost sad to be back from the different atmosphere that I was so accustomed to in Los Angeles.

When we got back home, we unloaded the suitcases from the trunk of his car, and reloaded them back to where they were before the honeymoon.

I was set on driving to Alex's house right then, but as I was about to walk out of the door, I ran into Alex herself, standing by the door, hand posed as if she was just about to knock on the wooden door.

We both squealed and embraced each other in tight hugs. Nick stood behind us, rolling his eyes and mumbling something like, "Chicks."

We ran out of our house, and got into her car, and you could probably guess where we were headed.

Yup, the mall.

As was our tradition, we stopped at the Starbucks before we hit the stores.

We sipped on our drinks slowly, catching up.

I told her all about the honeymoon, and she enjoyed hearing about what happened in my life for the couple of weeks that I was away.

Luckily, this time we were at the mall, nothing caught on fire, turning the mall into a chaotic mess.

As usual, we bought more things that filled way too many bags for two normal humans to carry by themselves.

So, struggling, we walked to Alex's car slowly, not wanting to drop anything, and half blind from the bags and shoe boxes that partially covered my eyes.

She set the boxes down in front of the back bumper, and pried the trunk open, and throwing her stuff in, motioning for me to do the same.

I laid my bags on top of hers, and struggled while closing the trunk, trying to shove everything together so that the top would have space to close. When the trunk finally decided to cooperate, it shut, nearly smashing my finger in the hinges. Luckily, I pulled my hand out of the way just in time, or I'd be pinkie-less.

She dropped me off at my new house, and I sorted my bags form hers, although it was difficult, we shopped at the same stores, and liked the same kinds of clothes.

Once I had all of my bags lying on the ground, Alex parked the car in a spot right outside the apartment, and helped me carry the bags upstairs.

She knocked on the door, waiting for Nick to answer it.

He finally did, and when he saw the bags in our arms, he sighed.

"Girls will be girls." He muttered, and held the door wider so I could fit through it with all of the luggage I was carrying.

I threw the bags down on our bed, figuring that I would pick them up later.

I kicked off my black Converse in the walk-in closet, and followed the sound of the TV to the living room.

Nick was lounging across the big sofa in front of the TV, the channel was set on football. He saw me coming, and sat upright, scooting over, making space for me. He patted the empty space next to him, so I sat down, leaning against his shoulder, only half-interested in the game.

The Cowboys won the game, and Nick seemed pretty happy about that, and I couldn't really care less.

"I'm sure, there's no need to complicate, our time is short, this is our fate, I'm Yours-" My phone buzzed.

Nick chuckled.

"You changed your ringtone again?"

He was right. I changed my ringtone just about as often as I changed my socks.

I playfully stuck my tongue out at him as I brought the metal phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked.

I listened for a while.

"And you didn't call his cell phone because...?"

I rolled my eyes at Joe, even though he couldn't see.

"Whatever. Yeah. Sure."

I held out my cell phone for Nick to take.

He shot me a questioning look, but took the phone as I shrugged.

"Hey, Joseph!" He greeted his older brother cheerfully.

While listening to Joe ramble on, probably about nothing important, Nick's face lit up with excitement.

"No way! When are you coming up? Dude, your serious?" His face still held the same expression, but this time, the smile grew wider.

"We'll be right there, man."

He hung up the phone, and set it on the kitchen table, while making his way to the door.

He threw my black jacket to me, but I failed to see it coming, so it ended up whacking me in the face, draping over my head.

I laughed while taking the jacket off of my head, and smoothed my hair down.

"Where are we going?" I asked him as we stepped outside.

I closed the door behind me, and walked behind him, shadowing his footsteps.

It took his a while to answer my question.

"Joe's thinking about moving here. We're picking him up from the airport."

I nodded.

"He's also thinking about proposing to Alex soon."

Now I smiled.

He knew what I was thinking.

"And don't you dare tell her!" He accused.

My face fell a bit.

"Aw, your no fun."

"So, you wanna ruin the surprise of a guy proposing to her? Alex knew that I was planning on asking you to marry me, and she didn't tell you."

"You told Alex?"

He nodded.

"Well, Joe did. No one can ever trust him with a secret. I have no idea why I did. At least he didn't tell you."

"I guess you're right. I would never want anyone telling me that someone's about to propose to me. Plus, Joe would more than probably kill me."

Nick laughed and nodded.

He turned into the airport parking lot, and pulled into the terminal where Joe said that he would be waiting in.

We parked the car in the closest open parking space, and walked into the airport to find Joe.

We couldn't find him at first, until 'someone' snuck up behind me, jabbing me hard on both sides, and yelled 'Boo!', causing me to jump and shriek loud enough to earn glares from a few businesspeople around us.

I turned around, and smacked Joe in the arm.

He clutched his arm in faux pain.

"Ow, that one hurt, Miles." He said through fake tears.

"Good." I said coldly, only kidding.

He stopped crying, and his sad, tearstained face turned happy, as he embraced me in a tight hug.

"OK, Joe, yeah, not that I'm not ecstatic to see you, but do you mind to stop trying to squeeze the life out of me, and go bother Nick?" I suggested, but Joe obliged, and went over to Nick.

"Nicky!" He yelled, slightly girlish-ly.

"Joe, let's go. Before the cops come and arrest you."

He ran out then, and beat us to Nick's car.

We walked slowly, while Joe waited by the backseat door impatiently.

Nick pressed the 'Unlock' button on his set of keys twice, and Joe got into the backseat after loading his luggage into the large trunk.

Joe was babbling on the way home, only pausing either to catch his breath or give Nick the directions to his apartment.

We offered to help him unpack all of his stuff and get his settled in, so, each carrying a few boxes of his, we walked into his new apartment, and began unpacking everything that was in the cardboard boxes.

He told us where he wanted everything, and, by the end of the day, we were half-way done with all of the boxes.

There were still a good eight more boxes left, but we figured we'd have those done by tomorrow.

Since his house was all cluttered with boxes and dust, we let Joe sleep at our house for the night.

I got the bed in the guest room ready, while Joe and Nick were sitting in the living room, catching up.

I walked back into the living room when I was done, and saw Joe sitting in the recliner, in his purple Barney two-piece pajama set.

I couldn't help but giggle.

Joe noticed, and turned mad.

That was the thing with Joe. You never really could tell when he was just pretending to be mad, or when he really was.

"Never make fun of Barney!" He exclaimed, and this time Nick was the one laughing.

"Yup. Miles, listen to him. I learned that lesson the hard way."

He shuddered slightly, obviously remembering something from his childhood.

"Oh, I remember. You came to school with this big purple bruise on your arm. You told everyone that you tripped in the park, and a rock broke your fall. Gosh, Joe. What a lovely way to treat your brother." I recalled.

Joe's face turned back from red to his normal skin color, and he sat down again.

I sat down next to Nick, and laid myself across his lap.

The night was chilly, and you could hear the wind whistling outside even over the loud, comforting crackle of the fireplace.

The next morning, after we'd managed to get Joe out of bed, we drove him down to his apartment. We set up the last of the furniture, and the house looked pretty good. We said goodbye, and told him to come over whenever, and left.

* * *

Two months had passed, and I had huge news to tell Nick, and I wasn't sure how he would react to it.

I decided to tell him that night at dinner.

I made his favorite meal- steak and mashed potatoes with macaroni as a side-dish.

I took a deep breath as he dug into his steak.

"Nick, how do you feel... about children?"

He looked up.

"They're great. Why?"

He turned back to his meal.

Well, that was a relief.

"How would you feel about being, you know, a father?"

He glanced up again, this time there was something in his eyes that told me he wouldn't just start pigging out as soon as he was finished talking.

He looked me in the eyes.

"What are you saying, Miles. You wanna have a kid?"

I closed my eyes.

"No. I'm saying that, ready or not, one's coming."

**OK, so this took an insanely long time, I know. But, it's long, but I also think it's one of my worst updates. **


	5. Time

He looked shocked, and the fork in his hand slipped through his fingers, and bouncing off of the tile floor, splattering steak sauce everywhere.

I wasn't concerned, this was only natural.

Nick recovered from his state of shock, and stared at me blankly, contemplating about what he just heard me say.

I was the first to speak.

"Nick, you just said yourself that kids are great and that you'd love to have one. What's the problem?"

He coughed, and shook his head.

"Nothing. Nothing at all, Miles. I can't wait."

We both smiled at the same time, and our faces slowly inched towards each other until there was no gap in between us.

I cleared the dishes after we were both done eating, still smiling widely.

Then I decided on taking a shower, but at the last minute, changed my mind and turned on the water for a bubble bath.

I let the hot water run out of the faucet, and once the the ivory bathtub was half filled with water, I unscrewed the cap on the blue bottle of bubbles and poured the sky blue liquid under the running water, creating a mass of bubbles. The chemically fragrant aroma of the soap instantly filled the bathroom. I waited until the water climbed a little higher in the tub, then stepped in, soaking in the warm water. I ducked my head under to rinse my hair.

A half hour later, I flipped the metal switch under the faucet to drain the water. I stepped out of the tub, and wrapped my towel around me. I slipped into my clothes and padded out of the bathroom.

I joined Nick on the couch, where he was watching some movie.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and I leaned against him.

"Nick, what do you want?"

He turned to face me.

"Huh?"

"A boy or a girl baby?"

He smiled.

"I've always wanted a son, it wouldn't inherit your ability to shop indefinitely that way."

I laughed, and nudged his arm.

"What about you?"

"I would be ecstatic with either one. But with a girl, I'd be able to spoil her rotten." I confirmed.

"When will we find out?" Nick asked.

"Earliest is around fifteen to twenty weeks." I told him.

"Miley, when'd you find out?"

"Last week. Why?"

"And, how far along are you?"

"Around four weeks." He nodded.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Just wondering."

I was driving Nick absolutely crazy, what with all the mood swings and sudden midnight cravings.

He said that it was worth it, in a few months we'd have a baby to call our own, but I knew that he was going nuts.

* * *

It was four months later, I had a doctor's appointment scheduled for today.

Today, I was going to find out the sex of the baby, and Nick and I were really excited.

I walked into the waiting room, Nick holding my hand.

I walked up to the sign-in desk and grabbed the clipboard and pen, and hastily signed my name in the next open spot.

I set the pen and paper down, and carefully sat down in the chair next to him.

There were only a few people already there, so the wait time was short.

About fifteen minutes later, they called my name.

I slowly got up, and followed the nurse back into the room.

She sat me down on the long table, and had me relax for an ultrasound.

The nurse observed the pictures for a while, then smiled.

"Congratulations! Your having twins!"

We were definitely taken by surprise.

"Twins?" we said in unison.

She nodded. "One boy and one girl."

I squeezed Nick's hand.

He was grinning.

"Now you can have your girl to spoil and I can have my son!"

I turned to the nurse.

"Thank you." I said to her. "We're really excited."

I smiled.

"You should be. Do you have any names for them?" I blushed. "Well, I was thinking Carlie Alice for the girl, and Emmett Jacob for the boy."

Nick and the nurse both smiled.

"I like them." Nick said. "I know the Alice, Jacob, and Emmett came from Twilight, but who's Carlie?"

I giggled.

"Carlie is Edward and Bella's daughter's middle name. Like, Charlie and Carlisle mixed together."

"Because I would really know that." Nick said sarcastically.

The nurse helped me get up, and Nick and I walked towards the door.

"Twins. Can you believe it?" Nick whispered in my ear.

I grabbed the door handle and pulled on it, and the door opened with a click.

We walked out of the building, euphoric.

The next day, with only about four more months the the babies were due, Nick decided that we needed to move into a bigger house.

Our apartment only had one room, and a guest room.

Plus, the space was limited. Not enough for two wild little kids.

So, that afternoon, we set up an appointment with a real estate expert, who was going to show us a few houses in the area.

We met her in front of the first house that she was going to show us.

It was only a couple miles from the apartment, so wasn't that big of a move.

It was a huge, five bedroom house with a view of the New York skyline. The kitchen had cherry wood cabinets and black granite countertops. The four bathrooms were newly remodeled. There was nothing bad about the house. I loved it, and by looking at Nick's expression, I was guessing that he did, too.

There was one more house that she was going to show us, so she had us follow her car to it.

It was in the same neighborhood, a few streets away.

This house was not as big as the other one, but still was charming in it's own way. Still, it did not compare to the first one. Nick and I both agreed on that, so we placed an offer on the first house right away.

A couple days later, the realtor called our house phone with good news.

"Mrs. Gray?" She greeted me, sounding slightly excited. "The offer has been excepted. I'll be over around five to drop off the keys to your new house, is that alright?"

I smiled. "Sure. I'll be home." I hung up the phone, and told Nick.

He, too, replied with enthusiasm.

"Cool! Hey, Miles. I made plans to go bowling with Joe this afternoon. You'll be home when she comes, right?"

I smiled. "Yeah, I'll be home."

I invited Selena over, I hadn't talked to her in days, and I was really bored at home with nothing to do.

She said she'd be over right away, so I left the door unlocked, knowing that she'd walk right in.

Ten minutes later, her voice called through the apartment.

"Miiillleeeyyyyy!"

"One Sec!" I yelled back across the space at her.

I found what I had been turning the room upside down for: my cell phone. I pocketed it, and walked back into the main room, to see Selena not there.

Instead, I found her at the fridge, helping herself to a bottle of Gatorade.

"Hey, Lena!" I said, as I walked over to her. "Guess what? Nick and I went to the doctor the other day, and guess what I'm having?"

Her eyes brightened. "You found out the sex of the baby?"

"Yup. And I found out that it's not just a baby."

I left her confused there.

"What is it, half vampire?"

I rolled my eyes.

"No. Lena, I'm having twins!"

She screamed.

"Boys or girls?" She asked excitedly.

"Both!" I replied, and a wide smile stretched across her face, as well as mine.

"Do you guys have any names in mind? Speaking of which, where is Nick?"

"Um, we're thinking of naming them Carlie Alice and Emmett Jacob. Oh, and Nick is out with your _fiancee_." Yup, Joe proposed last month.

She rolled her eyes. "You are _way_ too obsessed."

"Oh, Lena! We just bought a house! The realtor should be here any minute now to give us the keys. After she comes, I'll take you over."

She looked excited, and disappointed at the same time. "How far away is it?" She asked.

"Not much farther than this one. Only a couple miles in the opposite direction."

She cheered up a little at that. As if on cue, the doorbell rang, and Ms. James, the realtor arrived with the keys.

She smiled. "Congratulations! It's a wonderful home, and I hope you two and your kids have a great time there." She dropped the keys in my hand, and left, waving goodbye.

I called a thank you after her, then shut the door.

"Lets go! I have to see it!" She squealed, and ran for the door.

I followed behind her, and as soon as I unlocked the car, she jumped inside it.

I drove her to our new house, and she gasped when she saw it.

It was a gated house, and when I pressed the gate opener, the gate slowly climbed open, screeching protest against the metal posts.

"It's huge," Selena breathed as her feet touched the wooden floors of the house. "It's so pretty," she admired.

The house was already half furnished, so Nick and I would have to do some furniture shopping later on.

My phone rang, buzzing the chorus of 'Spotlight', by Mute Math. Nick would tease me about it later.

"Babe, Joe's gonna help us move our stuff over. We're at the apartment, I'm assuming your at the house? We'll bring some stuff over right now. I'll see you in, like, a half, Kay?" He paused. "Cool. See ya then, Nick." I mumbled into the speaker.

He hung up then, I did, too.

Lena and I talked for a while, then Nick and Joe showed up, struggling with heavy boxes.

I laughed softly.

Joe yelled, "Miley, my hands are falling off, here! Move!"

I moved from the doorway, allowing them to pass into the house.

Joe threw his box on the white leather couch that was already there, and collapsed on it himself.

"God, what do you guys have that made that box so damn heavy?" I laughed.

"Nick's Converse alone," I joked.

Joe opened the box.

All my makeup was stuffed in there.

Selena gasped.

"Miles! You didn't tell me that you got that new Mac vanilla highlighter!" She ran to the box, and started rummaging through it, applying something on her face every so often.

Joe was standing behind her, imitating her. I stifled a giggle.

When about everything in the box was sampled on her skin, she looked like a Barbie doll.

I laughed out loud, and told her to go to the bathroom and wash it all off.

Thankfully, I could use the excuse as being five months pregnant for not transferring furniture from one house to another.

So, I watched as Joe, Selena and Nick grieved over lifting 'heavy' boxes, and making multiple trips back to the apartment, each time filling Joe's truck with more packed cardboard boxes.

By the end of the day, we had everything from the apartment in our new house, there wasn't much that we could fit into the apartment.

Although, there was enough furniture to make it through the first few months of living here, we still had the kids' nursery to worry about.

Nick wanted to make it an Elvis Costello theme, but I told him that there was no way.

We finally agreed on painting half of the room baby blue and the other half a light pink.

The next day, we went to Home Depot to pick out the colors.

I painted what I could, what with my short, pregnant frame, and Nick got the high bits.

On the pink side of the room, We bought three-dimensional murals of little girlish stuff: Unicorns, Princesses, and what not.

Nick pretended to gag when he saw my side of the room.

I rolled my eyes when I saw what Nick had tacked to his wall. Skateboards, and his old pairs of Converse.

I tucked little stuffed animals in the corners of her crib, Nick threw in some stuffed pillow Converse.

It was kind of funny to see how obsessed with a brand of shoes he was.

He protested. "I will not let my son grow up staring at unicorns every day!"

"Well, tell _your son_ to look the other way!" I argued.

He was ready to argue back, but I placed my hand on my stomach, wincing in pain.

The aggravation in his eyes turned to worry.

"Miley? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

My eyes were still closed, and I felt the little foot that kicked the inside my stomach lift it's foot, and the pain disappeared. I opened my eyes slowly.

"I don't think he likes it when we fight." I said, a single tear rolled down my cheek.

Nick wrapped his arms around my waist, and lightly kissed the top of my head.

"How do you know that it's 'him' that kicked?"

"He always kicks from the right side, she always kicks from the left, the ultrasound told me that."

"I'm sorry," Nick apologized.

"Me t-" I was cut off when Nick's lips crushed mine.

* * *

The months flew by, and my stomach was getting huger and huger.

Finally, there was only three weeks left until I was due.

I had to be really careful, and I wasn't allowed to do half the things I could do before.

Nick was by my side twenty-four/seven, catching me when I was about to trip, which was pretty often, I couldn't see my own feet.

In the middle of that night- around two a.m., I jolted awake, and attempted to shake Nick up.

He mumbled, "Huh? Where's the fire?", still half asleep.

"Nick, it's time."

**Hey guys! Sorry for skipping so much time. I really couldn't think of anything to fill that time. Hope you liked this update, I don't really. No one reviewed my last chapter, and I haven't gotten reviews in a while. So, let's say, three reviews for the next chapter? Thanks!**


	6. Babies

"Time for what?" He murmured into his pillow.

I rolled my eyes.

"Nicholas, I'm making chocolate chip pancakes, do you want any?" I yelled.

He sat upright right away.

"I'll have fourteen."

I tossed my pillow at him.

"Take me to the hospital." I demanded.

"Why? A hospital's not really a place you'd want to hang out."

"Nicholas, take me to the hospital." I repeated.

I was really losing patience.

"Oh my god. It's time? She's early." Nick finally caught on.

"Just hurry up!"

He scrambled out of bed, and threw a t-shirt over his body, while slipping on a pair of jeans.

He ran to meet me at the door, grabbing his keys off of the counter.

He helped me in the car, and sat in himself. I winced as another contraction hit. Nick hit the gas pedal, and the car lurched down the driveway.

After what seemed like forever, I was in a hospital, giving birth to twins.

Nine hours later, I cradled in my arms a creature wrapped in pink fleece, who looked too tiny and fragile to be real.

Her soft lavender eyelids slowly opened, and she looked at me with dark brown eyes- Nick's eyes.

Her small hand slowly stretched upward, and I gently grabbed it with two fingers.

I smiled down at her. I looked over at Nick, who was staring at a baby boy.

Our baby boy.

I was still taking everything in.

He saw me looking at him, and grinned widely at me.

He took the little girl from my arms, and replaced her with our son.

His eyes were wide open, and it was just like looking into the eyes of a mini-me.

He had my same bright turquoise eyes. His head was covered with matted curls- a significant trait of his father. I couldn't explain the emotion I was feeling right then. It was like the best feeling in the world. Like I was winning the lottery, and reliving the moment where Nick and I both said 'I Do'.

The nurse came into the room then, smiling. She had left us to catch up to the moment.

"Names?" She asked.

Nick spoke up. "Emmett Jacob and Carlie Alice Jonas." He confirmed.

I looked at the child in my arms.

"Hey, Emmett. I'm your mommy."

He kind of smiled, showing his bright pink gums.

I gently kissed the top of his head. "Yeah, you were the one who was kicking me left and right, Em."

He squealed.

"No. Not a good thing." I realized just then that I was tired enough to pass out right then.

"Nick. I'm dead on my feet." I looked around. "Or.. bed. Could you take them outside?"

He nodded, and took the baby from my arms, kissing the top of my head and whispering "I love you" in my ear.

The second I closed my eyes, I was out like a light.

I was woken by Nick the next afternoon. Or, I guess it was the same afternoon.

"Babe, we can go home now," He said.

I opened my eyes. Nick was bent over me.

I reached up to swing my arms around his neck and bring my lips to his. He smiled against my lips.

"Morning, Smiles."

"Morning." I greeted him.

"Where are the kids?" I asked him.

"Selena and Joe have them. Your family's here, too."

I swung my legs over the side of the bed, and used Nick for support as I got up.

I walked out of the hospital room, and out into the hallway, where my parents and my little brother were sitting on the bench along with Nick's family.

Selena and Joe were sitting cross-legged on the ground beside them, each holding one of the twins.

My mom got up, and went to hug me.

"My god, sweetie, they're beautiful!" She cried.

"Thanks mom. Even I've barely been able to see them. I've been asleep for most of their lives."

I walked over to where Joe was holding Carlie and Selena was holding Emmett.

I took Carlie first in my arms, and sat on the ground, having her sit in my lap.

"Hey, Carles."

She reached for my hand, so I took it, careful not to squash it.

Nick sat beside me, holding Emmett.

"Your mom's probably going to drive you crazy one day, Kid, so watch out."

Emmett laughed, as if he understood what Nick was telling him.

I playfully smacked Nick's arm, then leaned against his shoulder.

I handed Carlie to Selena, then headed to my parents.

I kissed my mom and dad both on the cheek, then slapped hands with my brother.

I hugged Nick's parents and Kevin and Frankie, who were both here.

I hugged Selena, who told me that she'd be over later today, and punched Joe on the arm.

Nick and I walked back to his car, and I carefully tucked Carlie and Emmett into their car seats, then sat up front.

Nick drove home, careful to avoid any sharp turns, and pulled into our house.

I unbuckled the two and scooped them both in my arms, walking them upstairs to the nursery.

I set them both in their cribs while Nick watched from the doorway.

I kissed them both on the forehead, then turned the light out and let them nap for a while.

I collapsed in front of the TV after popping in a movie, not bothering to see which one I was watching.

Nick walked by, and scooped me in his arms, and sat down on the couch himself.

Then he dumped me on top of him, so I was sprawled across his body.

"I gave birth today, remember? You shouldn't be throwing me around like that."

"How could I forget?"

"Nick, I'll make dinner in a half hour, sound good?"

He nodded, but didn't say anything. He was already into the movie. Then I realized that I had put in Transformers, his favorite movie.

I heard a screech coming from upstairs, and straightened myself up.

"I guess thats my cue to leave." I mumbled, and climbed up the stairs, and realized that it was Emmett who was crying, Carlie was still fast asleep.

I lifted Emmett out of his crib, and brought him downstairs. I got a bottle that was already filled with milk out of the fridge, and stuck it in the microwave. When the microwave beeped, signaling that it was done, I pulled it out, and stuck it in his mouth.

I sat down on the couch, and he continued to suck on it loudly.

Within five minutes, he had drained the bottle, and looked content.

I could tell that he wouldn't be going back to sleep now, so I laid him across my lap, and sat back on the couch next to Nick.

He held his hands out, so I put Emmett in between them. He cradled Emmett in his arm, the other arm around my waist

. Emmett was so aware of the world, his eyes wide open, it was kind of funny. He even looked kind of like I would have pictured Emmett Cullen before the Twilight movie. He had a slightly triumphant, cocky expression on his face- It was adorable.

Another cry erupted from upstairs.

"That's the other one."

I headed upstairs again, and raised Carlie out of the bed.

The second she was in my arms, she stopped crying.

"Hey, sweetie. What's wrong?" I grabbed her tiny palm and kissed it gently.

I brought her downstairs, too.

"Babe, spaghetti sound good for dinner? I'm too tired to make anything else."

"Sure, Miles."

I got up, leaving Carlie laying down on the couch.

I grabbed the box of spaghetti noodles from the pantry, and set a container of water to boil on the stove. Once the water boiled, I threw the noodles in, and waited for them to get tender.

In the meantime, I set Emmett and Carlie in high-chairs, and tied bibs around their necks.

Emmett's, of course, said 'Mommy's Little Nudger'.

Carlie's was light blue, and said, "And So The Lion Fell In Love With The Lamb'. Nick thought it was ridiculous, which was exactly why I loved them so much.

I found boxes of baby food in the fridge. Sauteed Peaches. _Yuck_.

I tried to spoon the peaches into their mouthes, most of the time unsuccessfully.

Some of it, however, landed in their mouths.

Carlie was a little angel, but, on the other hand, Emmett was just a total mess.

Literally. There wasn't a part of his exposed skin that wasn't covered in orange-y goo.

Nick walked in to see what was taking dinner so long, and when he saw Emmett, he laughed. I was pleading for him to eat.

He walked over, grabbing the food and spoon from my hands.

He brought it to Emmett's lips, and Emmett took it in easily.

I gawked.

"Do you have another kid that you didn't tell me about?"

He laughed aloud again.

"Your laughing at me!" I accused.

"Guess the mood swings aren't over." He sighed.

Nick spooned another bite into Emmett's mouth.

No fuss.

"Miles, he just likes me better." He joked.

Carlie was long finished, and was staring at Emmett like she was about to laugh.

I ripped a paper napkin off of the roll and wiped off the food that was on her face.

I lifted her up, and brought her back upstairs. I tucked her under the blankets, and dropped a kiss on her cheek.

I flicked the light switch, and the room turned dark.

A minute later, I heard her softly snoring.

I guess she inherited that from her dad, too.

I turned around, and ran into Nick, who was carrying Emmett. He edged around me, and put Emmett in his crib. "Night, Kiddo." He kissed his forehead, and walked out, grabbing me by the waist, and pulling me towards the bedroom.

I changed into my pajamas, and he threw his shirt into the hamper. I jumped in bed next to him, and kissed him once on the lips before I felt his hand intertwine with mine and I conked out.

Surprisingly, the kids slept through the night, or if they woke up,I wasn't conscious to go to them.

The next morning, I didn't wake up until almost noon, which was really different behavior for me.

Nick was already up, which wasn't surprising.

I smelled bacon sizzling in the kitchen, and after brushing my teeth, I followed the scent, to see Nick in front of the stove, attempting to make eggs and bacon.

I laughed silently at how hard he was trying. The bacon was already burnt around the edges.

He still didn't realize that I was staring at him.

I tiptoed across the tile floors until I was behind him.

I jumped on his back, and kissed the crook of his neck.

"Hey, babe." I mumbled innocently.

"God, Miles. Why the heck did I teach you to do that? And, in the words of you, you gave birth yesterday. You shouldn't be throwing yourself around like that."

"Where _are_ the kids?"

He smirked.

"Fed and fast asleep. For the ten zillionth time today. Damn, babies can sleep!"

"Thank you. Now, let me take over the kitchen before you end up burning the house down."

He sighed, and moved over so that I could see what he had done to the bacon.

"Poor pig." I sympathized as I dumped the burnt strips of meat in the trash can.

"Poor, delicious pig," Nick corrected.

I rolled my eyes.

I was a vegetarian, but learned to cook meat for Nick.

I pulled the bag of the frozen strips of bacon out of the fridge, and threw a few pieces on the pan, and put the pan over the stove.

The bacon sizzled and popped, and filled the kitchen with it's aroma.

A few minutes later, I used a spatula, and scooped the pieces onto a light blue plate. I helped myself from the bowl of eggs on the counter, and sat down at the breakfast table next to Nick.

For once, they kids actually slept for more than a ten minute period.

Nick and I had the whole afternoon free while they napped, but, honestly, it was pretty boring without them to tend to.

We played Scrabble to kill the time, and he beat me all six games.

I watched a movie later on, but, of course, Nick couldn't leave me alone when I was finally relaxed, and came and jumped on the couch two inches from my head, making me bounce around of the couch. I stood up on the couch, and pushed him down. While sitting on the couch, he pulled my legs towards him, and I went flying backwards, into him. He smiled. "Finally." "You jumped up and down on the couch, for _this_?" He shook his head. "No. The couch was for this morning." I lightly punched his shoulder.

Around six in the evening, Carlie actually woke up, which was unusual, Emmett almost always woke up before her.

I went up to see what was wrong, but when I picked her up, I discovered that there was something wrong with her.

I stuck my palm to her forehead, and realized that she had a fever that was way higher than normal.

I walked to the top of the stairs, and called out Nick's name.

He was immediately next to me, asking what was wrong.

"Nick, she's burning up,"

He, like me, put his palm to her forehead, and pulled his hand away, concerned.

"Call the doctor," I demanded.

He had his cell phone out in a second, and was dialing the number. He put the phone to his ear, and began talking into the tiny microphone. "Nick Jonas.. Carlie Jonas.... she has a high fever.... sure... we'll be right there."

He hung up his iPhone, and stuck it back in his pocket.

I held my hand out for it.

He looked confused, but gave it to me.

I punched in my best friend's number.

"Lena.. Yeah, she has a fever. We're taking her to the doctor. Can you watch Emmett?"

She agreed enthusiastically.

"Thanks. We'll be over in fifteen to drop him off."

I thanked her again, and hung up the phone.

We walked down the stairs, grabbing both babies, and headed to the car.

Nick buckled Emmett in his car seat, but I sat in the back, carrying Carlie.

Nick stopped the car in front of Selena and Joe's apartment, so I hopped out, grabbing Emmett.

I walked up the two flights of stairs, and knocked on their door using the weird cow-shaped door knocker that Joe had obviously put up.

Selena answered the door, and immediately took Emmett, and started cooing at him.

"We'll be back in a couple hours, Kay, Lena?"

She nodded. "See ya then. Hope she gets better!"

I hugged her once, and walked away.

This time, I buckled Carlie into her car seat and I sat up front, glancing back every so often to check on her.

We drove to her pediatrician, and waited in the waiting room for a few minutes, until the nurse called our name.

Nick carried Carlie into the room she led us into, and set her down on the table that the nurse gestured to.

We sat on the plastic, purple chairs in the corner while the nurse checked out Carlie.

My hand was in his, and he squeezed it gently.

The nurse turned to us. "Nothing much to worry about. She's only a couple days old, and I understand your concern, but, really, she only has a cold."

I breathed out a sign of relief, and saw Nick relax beside me.

On the way out, I grabbed a purple lollipop from the jar on the desk.

Nick was carrying Carlie, who was fast asleep, leaning against his chest.

The doctor had prescribed nothing more than Children's Tylenol.

So, on the way back, we stopped at the drug store and picked up a bottle of grape flavored Children's Tylenol.

Nick then drove to Selena's house, and I walked to her apartment to pick up Emmett. Selena was holding Emmett as she opened the door, and her hair was messed up.

Emmett squealed as soon as he saw me, and stretched his arms out toward me.

I picked him up. "Thanks, Lena," I said, and hugged her one-armed, the other arm contained Emmett.

"No prob. He was an angel."

I smiled, and walked back to the car. I put him in his car seat, and I sat in front.

It only took about ten minutes to get to our home from there- the traffic wasn't terrible, and that was surprising.

We finally got home, and by now, it was pretty late. I painstakingly tryed to get some food in their mouths, then Nick showed up, boasting the fact that they liked him best, and he easily fed them.

I put them to sleep after, and came back down, and made dinner for Nick and me.

Again, he paid no attention to anything but his food, which he was done with in a few minutes, and then helped himself to seconds.

I had to admit, it was amusing to watch him eat like a pig; he was such a gentlemen most of the time.

Carlie was upstairs, out cold. I assumed she would stay like that for the rest of the night, unless something was wrong.

Emmett, on the other hand, was almost guaranteed to wake up screaming, and if he didn't, any person could be sure he was sick.

Emmett woke up at around three in the morning, sure enough.

I took him down to the kitchen, and stuck a bottle of milk in his tiny mouth.

I sat down at the kitchen table, and sat him down on my lap, and let him drink the bottle.

I could hear Nick snoring, still completely unconscious, even from here, and laughed. He drunk the last sip out of the bottle, and looked at me with his big, blue eyes, like he was still hungry.

"Nuh-uh. Your going back to sleep." I told him as if he could comprehend what I was saying.

As I brought him back upstairs, I gently kissed the side of his head, and lowered him into his crib.

I closed the door behind me, and walked downstairs, avoiding any loud noises.

I slipped under the covers again, careful not to wake Nick.

I guess I didn't do such a great job, because his eyes fluttered open, and he smiled at me. "Sorry." I muttered. "What time is it?"

"Um, about three-thirty." I confirmed.

He moaned into the pillow, and was immediately unconscious again.

I didn't get much sleep the rest of the night, but it wasn't due to Emmett or even Carlie.

It wasn't Nick's snoring either, but that was certainly a part of it.

I hadn't told anyone about this yet, but, I, disguised as my alter ego, Hannah Montana, was going on another tour. That is, if I agreed to it. I had abandoned Hannah about eight years ago, when I was too depressed at the loss of Nick to continue with her. I had just disappeared, and fans were still wondering where I went. It was as if I'd fallen off the face of the earth. My manager wanted me to do one final tour. Going on tour was always fun, but due to the fact that I had twins a few days ago, and it had been almost a decade since I'd been on stage, I had a feeling that I wasn't ready to go.

The free world didn't know that I was Hannah Montana, I had managed to keep it a secret for this long. The only people who knew were my close family and friends.

I would take Nick, or course, and Selena, but I couldn't take Emmett and Carlie.

They weren't even a week old, we couldn't take them on the road for three months, and for the same reason, we couldn't leave them here alone.

I slept on the thought, for about fifteen minutes, and I was awakened by the first rays of sunlight peeking though the cracks between the curtains that adorned the window.

I squinted against the light, and sighed. I still hadn't made up my mind. I would talk to Nick today, and see what he thought.

I heard something begin ringing, but it was muffled from what I guessed was my purse.

I recognized the tune as 'Sugar, We're Going Down,' by Fall Out Boy, and realized that it was my phone.

My purse was set on the night stand on the opposite side of the bed from me, but it was about four inches from Nick's face, his head was halfway hanging off the bed.

So, the second it began ringing, Nick jerked up, startled by the sudden ringing.

He laughed, and reached into my purse, fishing out my phone.

In the process, he accidently pressed the 'Talk' button.

Realizing what he had just done, he stuck the phone to his ear, mumbling a 'Hello,'.

His eyes widened as he listened to the other end.

"Nick? Have you and Miley made up your minds about going on the tour?"

He talked to my dad for a while, then hung up the phone.

He looked slightly mad. "When were you planning on telling me that we were going on tour?"

**Sorry it's been so long! I hope you like this chapter! It's really really really long compared to the size of my normal chapters.  
I've also been working on two new stories, both of which I'm pretty excited about. Review if you want me to post them as soon as I can!**

**Thanks! **


	7. Sorry!

**I'm really sorry for you people who liked 'The Aftermath', but, I think that I'm gonna end it. However, if anyone wants to finish it for me, PM me, and I'll give you permission to do so. Sorry, again.**

**- XOXO**


End file.
